Scar Head and the Prince
by Risisca
Summary: James and Lily take Harry to America... nows hes 15, back, extreamly different than what people thought he would be, and oh yeah... Gay DracoHarry
1. Chapter 1

The day Harry Potter came into the wizarding world, everyone knew that he was going to make or break the light side. But, what would have happened if James and Lily both lived? What is Voldemort came only minutes late?

"I hate you! Leave me alone!" Harry screamed at his dad as he ran from the house. Harry had literally just turned 15 and his dad wished him a happy birthday the worst way a father could. By forgetting it.

James came home, kissing his beautiful wife Lily and sitting on the couch, removing his shoes. "Harry get over here!" He yelled after Lily informed her husband about Harry being expelled from another school.

Harry slumped down the stairs, a black beanie over his shaggy brown hair. His bright black liner traced eyes, glasses free. He was tall and skinny. The only weight was muscle. He was pale, he never went out side. He was in a baggy heavy metal band shit with thin fishnets under it. He had on a pair of black baggy jeans with suspenders and a chain wallet. To complete the look, a pair of old, dirty black and white converse. He new the routine, pulling the head set from his I-pod out of his ears and collapsing on a chair in the kitchen. He drummed his black painted fingernails on the tabletop.

James walked over to his son; he never thought his son, the boy destined to defeat the Dark Lord, would turn out like this. Lily and him had taken Harry away only minutes before the dark lord himself arrived in there home. Aparating, safe on American soil Harry was crying. Lily unwrapped Harry's blanked and cried out to James, her sons forehead was glowing, soon a lightening bolt scar appeared and that's when they knew that he was destined to change the future.

So how did he turn out like this? Expelled from his third school in a year! James sighed and sat in front of his son. They had of course, lived out there lives as muggles for Harry's safety. He had no idea of the magic with him.

"Dad, I swear I don't know how it happened! One minute they were calling me freak and scar head and the next." Harry stopped. Rubbing his beanie back and forth on his head and sighing.

James new it was his magic acting up, but he couldn't tell Harry, he could never know. "Fighting!" James said pounding his fist on the table. "Is not acceptable in the Potter house. You're grounded until your mother and I can find a new school for you."

Harry stood. Pushing his chair back. "That's not fair! I didn't start it and I don't know what happened!" He yelled at his father. He headed for the door. "Thanks for the happy birthday dad, didn't you know? I turn 15 today."

"Get back here!" James yelled.

"I hate you! Leave me alone!" Harry screamed at his dad as he ran from the house. It was not fair! He didn't know how the kid managed to be thrown down the hall; just that Harry knew he didn't touch the kid. He made his way down to the neighborhood park and saw a few kids he hung out with at school smoking.

"Hey Harry, hard day? Sucks you got caught, here you earned it breaking that guys face!" Harry's friend, if you could call her that said. She handed him a cigarette. Harry lit up and inhaled deeply. He really wasent a big smoker, but he enjoyed the occasional one.

Meanwhile back at Harry's home, his parents were having a bit of a fit. "James, we can't just ignore this, he needs to go to school!" Lily says, waving the 15 Hogwarts letters they had gotten since Harry had left. Truth be told, Harry had received hundreds of letters every year since he turned eleven. And every year, Lily grew more desperate to send her son to Hogwarts.

"I don't know Lily, Harry can't handle this. The magic world will be so hard on him. He wont understand." James said, his head in his hands as Lily paced in the living room.

"James, well both be here for him. He can do this. He has to do this." Lily pleaded with her husband.

James sighed, picking up another letter that an owl had just dropped at his feat. He missed his friends, he missed London, he missed Lily's smile she always had on. Coming to America was hard on everyone, especially Lily. James smiled up at his beautiful wife and stood, wrapping her in his arms and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

Scar head and the prince Draco/ Harry Part 2

"Harry, Can you please come down here." Lily called upstairs to her son. He slowly made his way down, stopped, and seriously thought about bolting for the door. Both of his parents sat at the table, looking at him with the most loving eyes he had ever gotten from them.

"I swear, I didn't do it." He said, sitting in the middle of them both and setting his I-pod on the table. Lily smiled at her beautiful son and held his hand. "Okay, who died?" James smiled.

"Harry, have you ever had something happen that you couldn't explain? Of course you have, your Potter, its impossible to keep it down." James said. Harry's brows drew together.

"Yeah all the time since I was like 9, remember?" Harry said, mad that his father was acting so stupid. Every time Harry had gotten in trouble at school, he never really had anything to do with it.

"Harry." Lily said, squeezing Harry's hand with hers. "When you were born, there was a evil man, killing people that he didn't think were right, or people that didn't support him. Your father and I went into hiding after you were born. But, someone told him were we were. We had to run. We came to the U.S to live out the rest of our lives together. We thought that if we waited long enough, ignored the signs, your powers-" Lily said but Harry cut her off.

"Powers? Mom? What are you talking about?" Harry said thinking his mom had gone crazy.

"You're a wizard Harry." James said. Harry's head whipped around to look at his father.

Harry leaned back in his chair. "You've both gone insane." Harry said. But the more he thought about it the more it made sense. "Why did you hide this from me?"

"Lord Voldemort, the wizard who tried to kill us. You are the only one that can defeat him. That's what your scar is. In a profit it said that he will come for you and the two people to protect you would die. We knew we had to leave. But the second we were on American soil, you started crying. Your head was glowing and soon, your scar appeared. Everyone in the Wizarding world thinks you are dead Harry. We just couldn't keep this from you any longer." James says. Your eyes widen and you stand from the table.

"We have to go back!" Harry says. Lily and James both look at each other then up to you.

"Harry you have to understand something, people are going to be very shocked to see you. Your going to be someone everyone is going to count on. It's going to be very hard." Lily says.

Harry shakes his head. "Please! Can we go! This could be the place I could fit into. I don't care. If there was some future telling thing saying how I have to fight him, might as well get ready then stay here hiding!" Harry said.

"Okay Harry, Lets go." Lily says smiling up at her son. When did he grow up? It's happened so fast.

That day was spent packing; it went fast, James a Lily being able to use their wands again. They talked a lot about different things that Harry would see when they returned to London. Were they would stay; a place at the Leaky cauldron until school started when Lily and James would do the rest while Harry was at school. They told him about different people that they use to be friends with, the marauders, and certain professors to watch out for.

That night, there last in the house, James came into Harry's room with a few things in his arms. "Harry I thought you might want these." James said handing him a cloak, and a piece of folded paper. Harry looked at the items then up at his father confused. "Put the cloak on." Harry did as told and his eyes widened as he looked down, not seeing anything. "It's an invisibility cloak. You'll be needing it if you come up to the Potter name." He said winking. "And this, you wont be able to use until after we get you a wand." He takes out his and taps the piece of paper. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James said. "This is the Marauders map. Messers Moony, wormtail, padfoot, and prongs were our nicknames. For Lupin, Pettigrew, Sirius and me. We would use this for just about anything. Got us out of a lot of trouble, I hope it will do the same for you. When you're finished, you simply tap the paper and say 'Mischief Managed.' Enjoy this Harry use it to your advantage." James elbowed his son and smiled. "Now get to sleep, were going to have a very busy day tomorrow."

br br Harry waited for his parents lights to go out like he did every night then quickly climbed down from his window and made his way to the park were he met his special someone every night. He walked over to the center of the park were an old oak tree sat, carved hearts covered the base from the hundreds of couples that carved there names into it. Harry touched a few here and there; they meant nothing to him, yet everything at the same time. He loved the idea of falling in love, but he feared he would never meet the right person.

Just then two hands covered his eyes gently and soft lips found Harry's sensitive spot on his neck. He moaned and leaned back. He slowly pulled away, turning to his lover and hugging him. "Mike, stop."

"What is it Harry? You look so sad." Mike said looking into Harry's eyes. The boys had been secretly seeing each other for over a year now. Harry felt strong for this boy, but he would never truly love him. He was tall, a few inches taller than Harry. He had wild dark blonde hair that framed his tan face and fell in his light green eyes. He was muscular, and tan while Harry was skinny and pale. He was more on the surfer side while Harry leaned toward the darker side. Opposites attract…

"Were moving, to London, tomorrow." Harry said. If there were ever a reason not to go, this would be it.

Mike's eyes widened and he hugged onto Harry tighter. "No! You can't leave me here!" He said, close to tears.

"I'm going to miss you so much. London is so far away, it's my parents, they want me to go to the same school they attended and I guess I want to go as well. But I'm going to miss you." Harry's explained, a few tears smudging his liner. He kissed his lover gently, savoring the taste of his lips on his own.

"So you're breaking up with me. I understand I mean I heard long distance relationships never last and I would be willing to try. But London! Damn that's the worst!" Mike said as you held each other, sitting in the grass under the tree.

"It would be for the best for both of us if we ended it right now." Harry said. Mike wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his forehead.

"I understand."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay now stand in the fire place, drop the powder and shout 'Diagon Alley.' Just like your mother did." Harry looked back between the fireplace and his father. His mother had just burst into flames and his father expected him to do the same? Fuck that!

Though, despite Harry telling himself not too, he soon found himself in the fireplace with a handful of floo powder in his hand. "Diagon Alley!" He shouted, dropping the powder. Soon he was spinning around in a web of smoke and fire. He soon fell forward, knocking into someone who wrapped their arms around him to steady him. Harry looked up into two huge ice blue eyes locked on his. Harry quickly pulled away and mumbled his apologies.

No problem, just don't go knocking into me ever again got it?" The blonde spoke, raising his nose in the air and smirking at Harry's appearance. Harry looked around the store and soon found his parents talking to a man over in the corner, he was huge! They noticed you watching and quickly walked over.

"Harry! You made it! This is Hagrid, he's the care of magical creatures professor." Lily explained to her son.

"Bless me, its Harry Potter, he looks just like you James." Hargid starred down at Harry as if he was a saint.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said shaking the giants hand. Harry quickly remembered he was talking to someone and turned around to face the boy. But he had already left.

After an hour or so of getting many books, a wand, supplies, uniforms, and owl, a rather nice broom, and anything else Lily could think of, they met James at there room in the Leaky cauldron were they dropped everything off and then headed down for dinner. And it went like that for a week. People would freak when they realized who he and your parents were, thank the heavens, and be on there way. There were however, a few people that seemed less than thrilled to see him and his family alive and kicking, you figured they were the dark lords supporters.

Everyday for most of the day leading to school, Harry's parents would teach him many spells and charms to help him the best they could before he started in his 5th year starting school. It was easy considering who his parents were, so he got most things on the first of second try. They had had Dumbledore over one night, he agreed to take Harry into his school and put him in his proper year, so they had a lot to catch up on.

The day of the train ride to school, Harry and his father had yet again gotten in another fight. He didn't get along with his parents at all. James and Harry fought on a daily basis and Harry and Lily fought when Harry and James fought. Harry ended up running off with all of his things and finding the train on his own, not saying goodbye.

Harry walked along the compartments until he came along an empty one were he pushed his trunk in and laid back in his seat, closing his eyes. He took out his CD player and turned it up as loud as he could manage, blaring Cradle Of Filth into his ears.

A few minutes later Harry hears the door slide open. He looks towards the door to see the boy from store that He had fallen on. He sits up, pulling the headset from his ears.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He looked desperate. "I'm trying to hind, and usually, I wouldn't want to sit here either, but I think this is better than what's out there." Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Whatever." Harry mumbles. The boy nods and sits across from Harry. Harry tried to go back to his music but he couldn't stop admiring the boy. His hair was beautiful, perfect. His eyes were stunning and his body. Harry shivered and pulled his eyes to look out the window and try to focus on other things.

"I'm Draco by the way. Draco Malfoy." Draco said acting as if that made him king or something. Harry raised his eyebrow at the blonde.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Draco's eyes widened and he looked around the room.

There is no way that that could be Harry Potter. Draco looked the boy up and down. How could the boy who was meant to destroy the dark lord look like a dark lord himself? The boy was covered in piercings, chains, and looked to be a gothic muggle. How was he alive? Everyone thought him to be dead. That Voldemort had sent a spell and been destroyed along with Harry. Of course the lord had risen again, but how was Harry here?

"You lie." Draco said starring at the eyebrow ring to the gaged ears then to his black nails. There were so many things about him; he was so different that what Draco had thought he should look like. He always thought pretty boy, clean, crisp, Gryffendore. He seriously could fit in with Slytherin, maybe Ravenclaw.

"No it's the truth. The night Voldemort tried to kill me and my parents, we went to America." Oh that was why he had such a weird accent. "I lived my life as a Muggle I just found out I was a wizard 2 weeks ago. I talked them into letting me come to school. I figured it was my destiny to face this lord, might as well get prepared." Draco nodded.

"What's with the look?" Draco said. He was wearing eyeliner for goodness sake!

Harry smirked at the blonde. If Harry didn't know any better, he would think the blonde was checking him out. But he must be strait. He's such a pretty boy. "I just like to look different."

"Your going to hate it after you put on your uniform." Harry sighed, nodding his head. He looked down at his baggy jeans, his band shirt. There had to be a way to still look like himself. Harry opened up his trunk taking out his uniform and looking at it. He then took out a pair of plain black baggy jeans with black suspenders and chains instead of dress pants. Instead of the shoes, he stuck with his ratty old black and white converse. He decided to completely drop the vest and he figured after he got sorted he would worry about the rest then. He got up and walked down the changing rooms were he quickly changed and made it back to the compartment looking extremely uncomfortable in a dress shirt.

Draco smirked as Harry messed with the shirt. "Just wait till you have to wear that tie! Its murder." Harry looked at Draco, his uniform was clean, ironed, and wrinkle free. His tie strait, shirt tucked in, shoes polished. Then he looked at himself. He was not wearing half of the uniform, his shirt was wrinkled and half way untucked, and his shoes were about the dirtiest things on the planet. Draco's hair was neat and tidy while his looked like he just got out of bed. Draco was make-up free and Harry had both eyeliner and nail polish.

Harry smirked. "What?" Draco asked.

"look at me, then look at you." Draco did as he was told, a smirk played on his lips that made Harry fidget.

"Damn. I look like a pretty boy and you look like a troublemaker." Draco said leaning back in his seat.

"Not that you look bad, you look really good." Harry said. Draco frowned. Harry's cheeks reddened. He was defiantly strait, damn it.

"Okay? Oh look, were here." Draco said as the train started to stop. Once it did the boys went there separate ways. Harry was to ride with Hagrid and be sorted last with the first years. Which drove him insane.

Harry was fascinated by the schools appearance, the moving paintings, the ghosts, it was like a dream. He followed the first years into the great Hall receiving many odd looks. He was about a foot taller than the tallest first year and looked like some freak, he would probably stair too. He stood off to the side and watched as a professor… McGonagall he thought, placed the sorting hat onto each student and the hat decided were they would be sorted. Once the last student was called she looked at Harry.

"Last, we have someone who has finally been able to make his way to Hogwarts. Harry Potter." The entire Hall erupted with talking. Many students stood up, trying to get a better look at Harry as he made his way to the stool. The hall then suddenly went dead quiet as McGonagall reached for the hat.

The hat had barely touched his head before it had made its decision. "SLYTHERIN!"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry slid from the chair and the Slytherin table erupted in cheers. Harry smirked and started towards the table. This was going to be an interesting year.

He soon found Draco who pushed a girl with an extremely pug-like face away so Harry could sit with him. "Hey Draco." Harry said, looking around the great hall. "It always get this quiet when a guy who everyone things dead gets put into the one house everyone didn't want him it?"

Draco smirked. "No this is the first. I'm glad you got in. Imagine how terrible it would be if you got put in Gryffindor!" Harry shuddered looking over at the table. Thank god, now he could be closer to Draco.

Soon people stopped looking at Harry and the feast began. "I could so get use to this." Harry said eyeing the food and poking it. Draco laughed and they both started eating.

"We so shouldn't be doing this Harry! If we get caught well be in detention until school lets out, in 7th year!" Draco whispered as they both made their way down the empty corridor under Harry's invisibility cloak, Marauders map in hand.

"Shh here comes Filch!" Harry said, he pushed himself and Draco against the wall, pinning Draco down. Draco's eyes widened and he took a deep breath. As soon as Filch was gone Harry slowly pulled away from Draco, his cheeks burning. "Sorry." Harry mumbled as they slowly made there way out of Hogwarts grounds.

"Its okay…" Draco mumbled, shocked that he didn't put Harry's lights out, he meant well. They were soon safe off the grounds and they removed the invisibility cloak and continued there way to the nightlife of Hogsmede. They walked along, it was a lot more crowded then they thought it would be. Most of the stores were still open and running and the entire town was lit up alive.

"This is sweet!" Harry said as they made there was into a sweets shop to load up. They got a few bags full and then continued on their way. They walked until Harry's eyes caught a corner shop. "You guys have a piercing shop?" He pulled Draco in much to Draco's dislike and started looking at the many rings and prices.

"Don't you have enough?" Draco said eyeing Harry. He laughed.

"No way! I only have my ears, eyebrow, and belly done." Harry said showing each one as he did it. "I think I should get my tong." Harry said stroking his chin and sticking his tong out at Draco.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Draco said touching his own tong and shivering. He had no piercing done at all. Harry laughed.

"Only for a minute then it's gone." Draco smirked. And Harry knew just what to say to wipe it off his face. "What are you getting done?" It worked.

Draco's eyes widened. "No way!" He said bringing his hands up as Harry walked up to him.

"Aw come on you would look hot with your lip done. Or maybe eyebrows." Draco took another step back into the wall, cornered.

"No way!" Draco said why was Harry so close. He felt nervous and Harry smirked.

"Am I making you nervous Draco?" Harry said raising his eyebrows at the blonde. Just then the door from the back opened and a middle aged witch walked out making Harry back off Draco.

"What can I do you for?" The woman asked eyeing the boys.

"Well I'm getting my tong done and Draco here." He paused looking Draco up and down. "Needs a lip ring for sure." The woman nods pointing at Draco.

"You first, come on." Draco glared at Harry.

"Please Draco! I swear you'll love it and the lip is nothing!" Draco sighed and followed the woman into the back followed closely by Harry.

He took a seat and watched the woman get everything ready. "You can hold my hand if you want, it helps." Harry said. Draco looked at his outstretched hand then at the woman. She came up to Draco, grabbing his lip. As she reached for the needle Draco grabbed onto Harry's hand.

Harry's eyes widened and he squeezed on Draco's hand, butterflies going insane in his stomach. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and as soon as it started, it was over. Draco looked into the mirror, a black ball lip ring went through the center of his lip, he liked it.

"It looks, good." Draco said looking up at Harry. Harry smiled, nodding his head in agreement.

Draco stood up from the chair and stood next to Harry. He looked down, seeing his fingers entwined in Harry's. He pulled away, his hand tingling. "Y-your turn."

Harry nodded; sliding into the chair and picking out the ring he wanted. He took a deep breath and stuck out his tong as told to do so. Draco was still staring at his hand and when he noticed Harry was about to get his done he slipped his hand into his. Harry's eyes locked on Draco's. He smiled, and then squeezed his eyes shut as the needle went through. Damn that hurt! He looked in the mirror. "That's hot." Harry said smiling.

Harry stands and goes to let go of Draco's hand but Draco holds it tighter. Harry smiles at the blonde and they make their way out of the parlor, hand in hand.

Once safely back in there dorm they both sat on Draco's bed. Draco traced the lines on Harry's hands then looked up into the teen's eyes. "What's going on with me?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "What do you mean?" Harry smiled, Draco smiled back.

"I've never felt like this, especially with a guy!" Draco said scratching his head. "Your gay correct?" Harry smiled, nodding his head. "How did you fond out, what were the signs."

Harry shrugged, looking around the room. "I don't know really I would date girls, and they just wouldn't do it for me. And when I hung with guys I felt more than just friends, it was on a different level. I wouldn't think about girls, It would always be a guy I saw I would find myself wanting to be close to them. One day I met my ex Mike, he had just come out and we got along instantly that's when I knew.

"Why did you break it off then?" Draco asked.

"After a while, we got bored of each other, plus we were moving here so I could go to Hogwarts. I just didn't feel as strong for him as I use to. It was just an infatuation." Draco nods.

Draco looked up at the raven-haired boy. IF everything Harry just said was true, he thought he might like-like Harry. But even if that was okay on its own, this is Harry Potter! Your father would do anything to get his hands on him, to hurt him. How could they keep that a secret from him? From anyone? "Harry." Draco started. Harry looked into Draco's eyes. "I think I like you as more than a friend, but I'm not sure, you know? But, Id like to find out. I don't want anyone to know though." Harry smiled at the boy.

"That's, that's great!" Harry said hugging the blonde. Draco hugged back and smiled. What a pair they would make.


	5. Chapter 5

Scar head and the prince Draco/Harry Part 5

Over the next week or so Draco and Harry were almost inseparable. So inseparable that many students started to think that there was something more than just a strong friendship.

"There so gay for each other."

"I heard there secretly going steady."

"And that there going to get married!"

They were getting a little out of hand on the last one. They hadn't even kissed, let alone become a couple. Draco denied, Harry however, just kept his mouth shut. He understood how hard it was to come out. That was another reason why his father was so cold towards him.

It was the third week of classes and Snape rushed into the classroom like always, looking from face to face. "Zambini and Wesley, Granger and Parkinson, Potter and Malfoy-" He continued to pair up the class. Draco and Harry took a seat next to each other smiling and started to copy down the ingredients for a rather complicated potion on invisibility.

"Ill get the ingredients be right back." Harry said smiling and heading over to Snape's desk.

The blonde nodded sitting back and watching the many pairs, He and Harry were very lucky to be paired together. "Draco." Blaze said leaning down by Draco so he could only hear. "What's going on with you and Harry?" Draco drew his brows together.

"N-nothing. Why would you think anything was going on between me and Harry?" He metally slapped himself for stuttering.

Blaze raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Just an observation." He then got up and walked back over to Wesley.

"There is definitely something between them." Blaze muttered to himself.

"What do you mean?" Ron said looking at Potter and Malfoy as they worked.

"I don't know why I'm talking to the likes of you. Whatever, look at them! Look at the way the talk to each other. Harry's is so hitting on Draco." Blaze said nodding his head.

"Yo Blaze, why not place a bet on that." Seamus said walking up from the other table. Blaze looked at the two Gryffendors. "I bet you that there just friends. Whoever looses dose whatever the winner wants them to do for then entire day."

Blaze smirked, shaking his hand and looking back at the two Slytherin. "Now how to prove it…"

"What do you think about the rumors going around about us?" Harry asked Draco as they made there way towards the great hall for dinner.

"I really don't know I mean, I think that it's sort of annoying. Cant people just leave us alone?" Harry laughed at the blonde.

"No that would be doing us a favor."

"You don't seem to be that bothered."

"Why should I, not like it's about Pansy or something like that. At least it's the hottest guy in the school." Draco blushed.

"Can it Harry."

"Only speaking the truth." Draco smiled at Harry and soon they made it to the great hall.

"Draco" Blaze yelled from the doors. Draco turned around and drew his brows together. "Come here for a second, I need to ask you something."

Draco looked at Harry who nodded and went and sat down.

"Yes Blaze?" Draco asked, impatient about getting back to Harry.

"You're looking really good today." Blaze commented. Draco took a step back from the boy.

"Excuse me?"

"You want to hook up sometime?" Blaze said backing Draco into the wall. Draco gulped and looked Blaze up and down.

"Id um rather not." Draco mumbled, Blaze continued to close in on the blonde. That is, until he was ripped away from Draco and pushed into a nearby wall.

"Don't touch Draco!" Harry said as he glared at Blaze. He smirked at the two and strutted away.

"Are you okay Draco?" Harry asked, touching Draco's shoulder and smiling at him.

Draco shivered and snaked his arm around Harry. "Yeah, but I'm not hungry anymore. Care to join me on a walk?"

Once the boys made it outside Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have over reacted now everyone knows." Draco shrugged.

"I know, I thought I would be upset. But I really don't care."

"You don't yet."

"What do you mean?"

Harry looked at the blonde. "Most people don't like the idea of two people of the same sex being together. Just, don't let them bug you." Draco took hold of Harry's hand.

"I wont."

)((The next day))(

"Welcome to Divination!" Trelawney bellows over the class.

"Jesus fucking Christ, look at her glasses...their huge!" Harry says rather loudly. He falls back in his chair as Draco erupts into fits of giggles.

"That's quite enough! I decided a nice way to start off the year would be a tealeaf reading. Grab your cups!" She claps her hands and stairs around the room and students flip through the textbooks trying to find what their clump at the bottom of the cup meant.

"My god has she always had glasses like that?" Harry said looking back at the creepy witch.

"I don't know, probably." Draco said not looking up from the teacup and text. Harry looked down at the brown leaves and then at the book.

"You there, what do you see in the cup?" Trelawney says to Draco whose eyes widen.

"Umm… That part right their looks like an Elephant, that's wisdom, strength, lasting success, and a trustworthy friend. And the that there looks like a Mermaid, that's temptation, an offer that's not what it seems." Draco pauses, thinking. "Professor, what's that?" Draco said handing her the cup.

She picks it up and drops it back on the table. "The grim!" The whole class looks at Harry who looks around.

"The umm… grim?" Harry asks.

"Its an omen of death." Draco says looking at Harry. Harry shrugs.

"I didn't need a cup to tell me that." Draco gives Harry a weak smile.

"Well at least there's the Elephant." Harry laughs and soon the class is over. Harry couldn't help but think back to Trelawney's class. What if the cup was right?


	6. Chapter 6

Scar head and the prince Draco/Harry Part 6

**Dude you guy's rock! I'm sorry these things don't come out very fast; I've just been very busy with some personal stuff. I'm new to the whole Fan Fiction thing. My friend said they would be liked a lot more on here then on Quizilla, and boy was she right! You guys are great and I'm trying to get them out as soon as possible! I also didn't realize until like… 5 minutes ago that I'm suppose to put that little disclaimer thing, I thought it was obvious! Well, it's all J.K.'s, sadly. On with the story!**

Harry had now been at school for about 2 months before he decided to finally write his parents. So he sat in the library, starring at a bit of blank parchment, quill in hand, and thought about what to say to his so called parents.

'_Dear mom and dad, _

_Hey, I finally found some free time from school. It's going great. I made Slytherin house, the hat barley toughed my head, don't worry, I am never going to be part of the dark side. I have learned a lot about your pasts hear at the school. The teachers say hello and they hope that you're doing good. Dad, you were seeker? I guess we really didn't get to talk about it. I wish we would have stayed in London, and at first I thought I was mad. But now I understand what you did was to protect me and make sure that I could eventually go to Hogwarts. Thank you. On the note of Seeker, try outs are next week, I'll be going against Draco Malfoy. He has it now; I think it would be fun to take it from him._

_Have you heard of the Malfoy's? I'm sure you have, Draco is probably my best friend in the entire school. We hit it off great. I've also made quite a few friends, I actually fit in here! Well, more than at my other schools I guess. People look at me funny, and whisper. They say I'm the 'chosen one' and that I'm there only hope against Voldemort. _

_Remember Snape father? He remembers you, what did you do to him? He hates me, but can't hate me at the same time. I had a detention with him a few days ago for being late. He kept going on about how stuck up you were when you attended Hogwarts. I told him unlike you, I would not be like that. How could you be so mean to him? He's an excellent teacher. _

_Unlike you dad, Snape talked very highly of you mom. He says to take care and that he hopes to see you again soon. It was odd hearing him talk nice about anything. Did you too hook up at all? No, you were probably just friends. All of the teachers talk high of you mother, they say you were one of the brightest muggle born they had ever taught, Minus some mudblood Hermione. But I know your not dirty mom, even if your muggle born. Granger had it coming. _

_Dumbledore, is the headmaster, of course you know that. Well, he wants me to do private lessons with him to catch up more and to help me defeat the dark lord. I would much rather have them from Snape, Dumbledore is an old fool. _

_I'm sure I sound like a fool. Don't worry; I may hate Dumbledore and Mudbloods, but I would never join the side of a lunatic that goes out killing innocent people. _

_Well, I'm so done writing this; you can write back if you want, I would really care less. _

_Au revoir,_

_Harry'_

Harry sealed the letter and sent it off and on his way back to the Slytherin common rooms he ran into some filth he would have rather not.

"Out of my way Mudblood, you too Weasel." He spat, pushing them as he continued down the hall.

"Don't call her that!" Ron yelled, drawing his wand on Harry.

"Do you think it wise Weasel? Pulling your wand on two of the best fighters in the school? What are you and the Mudblood going to do?" Draco says, walking out from the shadows, wand at the ready.

Harry smirked at Draco then turned to Ron, who seems to be changing his mind about hexing the boys. He glares at Harry. "Some hero."

"What was that?" He hissed.

"You heard me Potter! Some hero! The whole wizarding world is counting on you to save us, and you're siding with Malfoy! You know who his father is? A bloody death eater!" Harry turned to Draco, his wand now at his side and he looked at Harry with sorrow in his eyes.

"It's a lie!" Harry said, more of a question than a statement.

Draco hangs his head. "It's just my father! I would never! Harry believe me!" But Harry had already ran from the hall, tears threatening to pour from his gentle eyes.

Draco followed the teen. He was faster than Harry, or maybe he wanted Draco to catch him. Whatever the case, Draco soon stopped the boy, pushing himself against Harry and onto the wall. Harry's eyes widened as he looked into the calm, loving eyes of the boy that had pinned him against the wall. "Harry, I'm sorry, I want nothing to do with the Dark Lord. Nothing! I love you."

Harry's mouth opened slightly at Draco's words. He then smiled. Moving his black painted fingered hand to Draco's cheeks. Moving forward slightly, he pressed his lips upon Draco's, light at first, then with more force as Draco kissed back eagerly. Draco pushed Harry against the wall, deepening the kiss and licking at his bottom lip eagerly. Before it had started, Draco pulled away.

"That was, nice." Draco said smiling at the boy.

Harry smiled, nodding his head and leaning down, kissing Draco again.


End file.
